The Graveyard/Mountain Pride
The Graveyard/Mountain Pride 'is a pride made up of lionesses (except for one known lion, the prince, and one passed king) that used to reside in the Elephant Graveyard in my (Ladybernard's) fanfiction, Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Page), and later move to the nearby mountains. They have a reputation of being ugly creatures, and not very smart. The Graveyard Pride members will not be included in ''Upelelezi's Journey. Backstory The Graveyard Pride was formed by rogue lionesses who met up somewhere outside of the Pridelands. Ni, by this point a full adult, also met some of these lionesses, and, as they had no other lions to be their king, he was crowned king. Ni moved the lionesses to the Elephant Graveyard, where he knew no other lions would make trouble, and he was king for many, many years. Zira's Rule After Zira was almost drowned in the river, she decided not to go back to the Pridelands at first. She needed time to recover and recouperate. Zira took the long way around the mountains, and by the time she reached the graveyard her strength had returned, and she felt ready to return to take over the Pridelands. But she needed a pride for help. Luckily, she ran into a small group of lionesses, busy chewing on bones in the graveyard. Zira followed them back to their den, and ambushed Ni, their old and sick king, murdering him almost on the spot. They didn't resist her, even though the multiple lions and lionesses could have overpowered her, and Zira was queen within the hour. She had promised them a home in the Pridelands if they obeyed her, but only once she had an heir to the throne. The War with the Pridelanders Zira lead her pride into the Pridelands, assuming that she the element of surprise on her side. Luckily for the Pridelanders, Zazu was flying over the lands, and spotted them. He reported back to Kiara and Kovu, who left him with the cubs, and left with the pride. They hurried to the hyenas' den, warning Shenzi and Banzai of the invasion. The large group of lions and hyenas rushed to the water hole, where the Graveyard Pride was resting for a moment. Zira spotted them, but was not worried. When the Pridelanders arived, the battle began. Read Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 11) for all of the details ('''Warning: this chapter includes graphic detail). The Move to the Mountains After Zira was able to murder Simba (and died herself), it is implied that Kijinga became queen once again. Kiara tells the Graveyard Pride that the Pridelands cannot support anymore lions, so they cannot murge with the Pridelanders. She informs them that the nearby mountains are not inhabited by any other lions, and that they can move to the mountains to establish a new, better life (as long as they are careful of the pride who lives on the ''other ''side of the mountains). The Graveyard lionesses leave, escorted by Vitani. Notes *The lions and lionesses of Graveyard Pride all seem to have a cockney/newyorker accent, for no clear reason. *Neo, who Zira picked as the heir to the throne, is one of the few named lions in the Graveyard Pride. He is also Ni's son. *The disrespectful attitudes of the graveyard lionesses seem to have softened Zira in a strange way, as she doesn't even snap at them when they ask her the same questions over and over. *As a joke about their stupidity, Kijinga's name means 'stupid' in Swahili. *They are made up of both Outlander-featured and Pridelander-featured lionesses. Named Pride Members *Zira: Second queen *Ni: First king *Neo: Crown prince and heir, by Zira's choice. *Kijinga: First and third queen, Ni's old mate, and Neo's mother. Category:Lion Prides Category:The Graveyard Pride Category:Lions